


toaster

by zeltha



Series: potter, what the hell is this? [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Developing Relationship, Draco Malfoy in the Muggle World, Draco Malfoy is Clueless About Muggle Things, Humor, M/M, Muggle Culture, Muggle Technology, Swearing, Toaster - Freeform, set around 1999
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 06:16:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15136934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeltha/pseuds/zeltha
Summary: Draco discovers a toaster, and wished that he hadn't.Ft. an exasperated Harry Potter, trying to warn him not to go near it.





	toaster

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd, sorry for mistakes!

  
" _Fuck!_ " Malfoy's loud shriek filled the room, putting the whole population of banshees at great shame.

Harry quickly repositioned himself in the sofa and abandoned the newest edition of his Quidditch Daily subscription across the sofa, with his glasses askew, fixed his attention to Malfoy. "What? Is everything alright?"

"What the hell is this, Potter?" The blond screeched once again, waggling his wounded finger towards the silver machinery in the kitchen counter.

Harry furrowed his eyebrows, "What?"

"No, Potter! Dumbledore's fucking hat, that's what!" He thwarted hysterically, clutching his left hand with the other.

Harry blinked.

"Of course it's this bloody thing, Potter, you daft arse! May you kindly explain what this stupid gadgetry is that burned my hand to the seventh depth of hell?!" Malfoy snarled.

"Oh, that?" Harry winced. "Don't tell me you touched it."

"Well, guess what? I did! Now my hand is going to fall off!" Malfoy squawked, blowing air to his now reddening hand. "Do something, you twit!"

Not wanting to deal with more of Malfoy's uproars, Harry immediately scurried to Malfoy that was still clutching on his hand to dear life.

"Heal it." Harry added lamely.

Malfoy stared at him like he had grown two pairs of head, "Well, I would Potter. But you see, I'm completely stripped off my magic by the bloody Ministry, if you haven't noticed yet!" He growled.

Harry's cheeks redden in embarrassment, how could he forget that? There was a lot on his mind at the moment, clearly, but to the point that he forgot that Malfoy is temporarily banned from magic usage by the Ministry? Low.

"Oh yes, wait." Harry shook his head. "Accio wand!"

His wand flew straight into his grip, and Harry winced a bit at the impact.

"You can do wandless magic?" Malfoy asked in surprise, sheer awe painted on his face.

"Yeah, an unwanted trait, that." Harry pointed his wand to Malfoy's reddened fingers, it was so blemished that Harry feared it might cause blisters.

He murmured the simple but effective healing charm Hermione had taught him, and with a smooth gesture of his wand, Malfoy's red fingers turned back into the healthy fairness that it was before.

With one last thorough inspection of his hand, Malfoy ever so slowly slipped his hand away from Harry's grip. "Thanks." He muttered.

"Any day. Now leave that thing alone."

"What even is that?" Malfoy scoffed, eyeing the innocent toaster in distrust.

"It's a toaster." Harry explained plainly. "It toasts your bread. And I am toasting mine right now."

Draco's eyes widened, but soon turned into squinting slits. "It only toasts bread?"

The raven rubbed the back of his neck, "Well, no, it can also toasts-"

Not letting Harry finish the sentence, Malfoy was already probing the top cabinets for whatever he was looking for.  
With a satisfied "Aha!", Malfoy pulled out a package of...

_...crumpets._

Of course. The snotty git.

"Toast my crumpets, Potter. Or I swear I'll cut your bollocks off."

**Author's Note:**

> talk to me! tumblr : @malvoi x


End file.
